All I Think About Is You
All I Think About Is You 'is a six chapter love triangle drama written by Yupopo Orishima. Overview ""Back then, I didn't even consider thinking that we would fall apart some day." Kanade, Yuuji, and Souma are childhood friends. Yuuji can be rude at times, but has a strong sense of responsibility. Souma is the popular kid in class. Kanade is shy and always looks up to the other two. The three of them had promised to always be best friends, but things began to change when Souma started dating a girl in high school. Emotions waver and hearts are broken, as a love triangle between three childhood friends unfolds." The day when the three of will have to part is coming…"Kana Chiba, Yuji Tachibana, and Souma Kamiya are childhood friends. While distantly aware that their time together is coming to an end, Souma gets a girlfriend. Kana is shocked by this… Four friends confused with their changing hearts and bodies. This is their story of adolescence." Characters Kana Chiba He has always admired his friend Souma and tells him he likes him. He has been friends with both Souma and Yuji since they were little where he tailed behind his friends. Despite wanting him and his friends to stay together forever, he flippantly tells Souma and his new girlfriend Nishiyama to go someplace alone when they announce that they are dating. He is generally quiet and does not articulate his feelings well. Souma Kamiya He is cheerful and upbeat, thought of by Kana as nice, cool and smart. He is energetic being good at both sports and academics. He thinks of going to university after high school graduation, and suggests Kana go with him. During class he announces that he and Nishiyama have agreed to go out. He checks on Kana when he runs away from them. Yuji Tachibana He has a serious disposition, telling Souma to not call him "Yuu-chan" anymore as they are not kids, he is thought by Kana to be a bit of a rebel. After school he plans to work after graduation as his uncle's business as it seems like it could use the help. He finds Kana crying when he runs off after Souma and Nishiyama announce they are dating. He checks to see if Kana is okay, having figured out he likes Souma, before he kisses Kana. Yuji thinks nothing of it noting that having feelings for someone is not something that can be gotten rid of. Nishiyama A girl from a different class, who comes to date Souma. She is polite and outgoing, right away asking if Kana and Yuji like anyone, she has some friends who have been eyeing them two. Contents Chapter one contains five stories, an epilogue and postscript. Chapter One Kana has always liked his friend Souma, and only him. Walking back from home with Yuji (nicknamed "Yuu-chan) they discuss what they want to do after graduating high school. Kana is quieted as he learns they are to go their separate ways with different goals in mind. Kana thinks back to their childhood together, where Souma especially looked after him. He swore to just be friends but has come to like Souma even more. Kana thinks to himself he wants the three of them to be together forever as they vowed when younger. In class, Yuji and Kana see that Souma has started dating a girl called Nishiyama and feels an intuition that he is nothing special to Souma, that he has been replaced. He leaves to seclude himself, being concerned he will be all alone as he sits by his lonesome holding his knees. Yuji finds Kana crying with the latter having figured out his feelings for Souma. Yuji in fact feels the same way for Kana and kisses him. Casually speaking he simply states you can't do anything about liking someone and that he feels the same way as him. With them thinking nothing of ending their friendship over this, Kana thinks how he can tell Souma, as he himself has overheard this exchange. All I Think About Is You Images All I Think About Is You 1.png All I Think About Is You 6.png All I Think About Is You 3.png All I Think About Is You 4.png Quotes *"'Souma... I have something to say... I like you." - Souma hears this from Kana and agrees they are best friends. *"Hey, do you or Tachibana-kun like anyone? I have some friends who have been eyeing you two..." - Nishiyama when Souma and her announce that they are dating. *"What you... Don't want to admit is that Souma's changing. Because you won't be able to stay with Souma. Because you like Souma, right?" - Yuji is insightful to Kana's fear of both change and that he is attracted to his best friend. Link to Wiki Create the All I Think About Is You Wiki!Category:Drama Category:School Category:Manga Category:Yaoi